wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberalism war
|image = |quicki = |imagetext = Top: A map of the belligerents at the start of the war Bottom: The current state of affairs = Liberal powers = Imperial powers |prev = Orin-Risuk war |conc = Sjutnariva war of independence |next = |start = August 16, 2012 |end = |place = Appearence core |result = Ongoing |hideside = |side1 = Liberal powers: * * * * * * until April 2013 * Against TEC only: * independent * independent |side2 = Imperial powers: * * * until May 2013 * * |hidebattles = 1 |battles = |hideevents = |events = Battles: * Filisi – Imperial victory * 326.01°/5825 ly – Liberal victory * Nonan II – ongoing * Nakar IV – ongoing * Janka III - Liberal victory * Janka II – ongoing * Porilan – ongoing * Namo – Imperial victory * 302.2°/1116 ly – Imperial victory * Carta – Imperial withdrawal |hidecommanders = |commanders1 = Shuram Chall'n Ka Lan-di Sino Calour Doldorin Exavictor Sho'bal Kabrak |commanders2 = Badrita Kaiymo Weytam Banacia Geedin Manta Yuzdin Monatzin Yiin Cartunas |hideforces = 1 |forces1 = |forces2 = |hidedeployed = 1 |deployed1 = |deployed2 = |hidecapabilities = |capabilities1 = 48 ships 172 ships 158 ships 340 ships 519 ships 96 ships 212 ships Total: }} ships ---- 3,500,000 infantry 5,250,000 infantry 5,750,000 infantry 935,000 infantry 14,000,000 infantry 4,250,000 infantry 11,500,000 infantry Total: }} infantry |capabilities2 = 264 ships 240 ships 127 ships 92 ships 270 ships Total: }} ships ---- 12,500,000 infantry 13,000,000 6,000,000 infantry 3,650,000 infantry 34,000,000 infantry Total: }} infantry |hidecasual = |casual1 = * 32 ships * 109 craft * 5,316 personnel |casual2 = * 14 ships * 6 space structures * 53 craft * 3,034 personnel |overallcasual = * 46 ships * 6 space structures * 162 craft * 8,350 personnel |civilian = }} The , named conjecturally, (since August 16, 2012 – days) is an ongoing major war between all members of the Order of Nations for Peace and all nations in the Trade Emergency Coalition's sphere of influence. It is predicted to be the biggest war since the second Appearance-Ichiri war; most wars in between were either bilateral or one-battle conflicts. High casualties and wide-spread battles have been predicted by most major press companies, both liberal and imperial. The immediate prelude to the war was the battle of Sjutnarevo, which was the majority of the ONP trying to defend Sjutnariva from its imperial masters, the TEC, as part of the Sjutnariva war of independence. That war is considered to be part of the liberalism war by the ONP, however this status has not been confirmed by any other source. Manaki's Queen declared war on the imperial powers, on behalf of ONP, in a broadcast on August 16, 2012, as one of the very few times the Queen, who holds little actual power, would talk. Primarily, there are four fronts of the war: The eastern front in Qanti, where mainly Lunor and the Zubada Republic are invading; the Jankan front, where Atalant, the Iaondi and Kandan republics as well as Manaki are invading; the southern Manaki front, where Techia is invading; and the central front, where Bazanian and Fzanti forces are invading the Nonan Monarchy. Background Origin Undeniably, the Kortorisan-TEC war is the origin of liberal-imperial conflict. The Techians under Taonus Gratus were looking to expand their civilization. They conquered the majority of their native region, Delion, as well as Caporea, during their late 2009 campaigns. The Kortorisans, now called the Gammetan Civilization, helped some civilizations resist occupation, such as Retathon and Arges. A treaty was signed between the two sides after the Yulairian Civilization, which has now merged in to the Kingdom of Clailustra, joined the war on the side of the Kortorisans. A few days later, in the beginnings of 2010, the Techians broke the treaty. The Kortorisans and Yulairians, and their newfounded BlyDonian allies, formed KBY, and declared a second war on the Techians. The war was ended with a mutual treaty only days later, after little conflict. The BlyDonians never signed the treaty, and stayed in a cold war with Techia. This marked the beginning of the ideological war between liberal and imperial powers. The Gammetans took a more neutral role after this, and the Yulairians only concentrated on their Drakonian antagonists. Drakonian-Yulairian war The second major liberal-imperial conflict, though short lived, was the Drakonian-Yulairian war. Following a misunderstanding, the Empire of Drakonia attacked all Yulairian colonies. The two nations had, before this, been very cooperative. After the encounter, however, the two became sworn enemies. This was to be one of the first of many a proxy wars. BlyDonian crusades Ichiri war The Second Appearance-Ichiri war seriously hampered most civilizations in existence besides the Yulairian Civilization, BlyDonian Civilization, Gammetan Civilization, Trade Emergency Coalition, and the Empire of Drakonia. With many civilizations being completely overrun, the remaining forces retreated to BlyDonia Prime, which because home for the Capita Council and more importantly, the Capita Defense Coalition. Due to this fact, the CDC became an important fixture in the Capita Council for the next year until it was dissolved. After a full month and a half, the CDC was able to push the Ichiri out of the Appearence. Further sparks In June 2010, a few months after the second Ichiri war, tensions began to rise between Yulair, BlyDonia, and Drakonia, the three allies of the war. They converged around the Alsoras Empire, which was currently undergoing a Civil War. Drakonia took the side of the embattled Empire, providing troops, tanks, and weapons, as well as supplies. Yulair and BlyDonia, fighting for peace and democracy, sided with the Alsoras rebels, providing weapons and vehicles, and of course, supplies. The two civilizations also dispatched military experts to train the rebels for surgical strikes against the Empire. Eventually, Vakan Hierlark, the Drakonian Commander, withdrew his forces from the planet and left the civilization to die after injuring the Alsoran Emperor. This caused the immediate surrender of the Empire after large scale defections from their military. It was considered a victory for democracy. Following this, Drakonia left the Appearence, not to return until mid 2012. The Yinto Crisis saw the Techian Navy ships attack the Lunoric planet of Jeriona II. Lunor President Joesey sent an immediate message to President Bly, informing him that they were under attack by Techian vessels. BlyDonian and Gammetan ship rendezvoused at BlyDonia Prime and made their way to Jeriona II. Since Bly at the time was permanent chair of the Capita Council with Heroi Krane, he made the executive decision with the Gammetan government to reform the Council once again into the CDC—the last time this would happen—making General Trosco of the Devlabordich Commander in Chief. Upon arrival, more Techian ships also arrived to fight off the BlyDonian and Gammetan ships, as well as the newly arrived Bion vessels. Trosco and Bly suggested retreat, but the Devlabordich's hyperdrive was disabled. General Trosco was beamed to the Excalibur, and the Devlabordich was temporarily captured. Following the attack, Techian officials announced a treaty in which the Devlabordich would be returned and reparations would be given to Lunor if BlyDonia surrendered Nakar IV to the Jankan Empire. Following negotiations, BlyDonia relented and Nakar IV was to be slowly transitioned into Jankan control. After Bly demonstrated his policy of appeasement towards imperialists, his popularity tanked in both the military and the general population. This allowed Jax Nano to seize control of the civilization from Bly, and caused the Capita Council to nearly disassemble after a large portion of the liberal civilizations left. The BlyDonian Exile Government formed under Bly, and many BlyDonian ships and soldiers defected to join it due to a strong dislike of President Nano and loyalty to Bly. Bly recaptured his planets slowly until taking BlyDonia Prime. He dissolved the Exile Government, deposed President Nano, and surrendered his fortress on Nakar IV. Immediately after, he immediately gave the planet to the Jankan's, calling several of the inhabitants traitors. Derta dispute Tudia's entry Declaration The Queen's declaration of war was delivered and broadcast live on August 16, 2012, at 17:30. It was made from her throne, in her palace in the capital city of Yerk, Manaki's capital planet. Next to her was the Viceroy of Manaki – whom has the majority of executive power – though he did not speak. Responses * – BlyDonia took a neutral stance on the war, however made it known that it would "retaliate should any side attempt an attack or provocation on its land". BlyDonia also requested the removal of Manaki as chair member of the Capita Council and the installation of Gammeta and BlyDonia – two neutral strong powers – until the conflict was over. * – Orin's Supreme Chancellor delivered a statement shortly after the declaration, stating they would "support the Imperalists in this war" on the basis that "liberalists have proven that they cannot support a stable government". No details were specified. * – Risuk's President also delivered a speech, broadcast live, stating "we believe in human rights and we believe in what is right. The Liberalists believe in these same things, and thus, Risuk supports them in their cause completely." They also did not specify how they would support them, though the ships surrounding Sjutnariva were not pulled out. * – Sjutnariva ordered the production of a navy to be sped up. The president delivered a speech, wishing "the best ideology to win". It told its protecting forces to expect some kind of combat around Sjutnarevo again. Military growth campaigns The majority of civilizations had peacetime militaries when the declaration was announced. Therefore, many military recruitment and construction campaigns began, most targeting to expanding ground forces by over 100%; Lunor targeted to expand by over ten times. Course August 2012 Mere minutes after the declaration of war, the Techian military initiated a strategy – devised many weeks before – which involved their contribution to the Capita Council peacekeeping force in Orin and Risuk attacking any nearby enemies protecting other planets. Filisi and Kjil are two planets in the Beca'salari system, owned by Orin. Lunor had ships around Filisi, whereas Techia and Janka had ships around Kjil. Techia subsequently attacked the Lunorics, and routed their enemy, despite being outnumbered almost 10-to-6, demonstrating their ships' superiority. Manaki kicked off its campaign against the Jankan Empire by immediately (7 hours after the declaration) attacking their most well-defended, non-planetary position, consisting of a minefield, a space station, defense satellites, and 25 ships; about a fifth of their fleet. The Manaki used their sizeable and well-trained third fleet, stationed at the nearby planet of Theiao. The third fleet incurred heavy losses from the interdictory minefield, though they ended up destroying the defensive placements and routing the Jankan fleet. The Qanti Empire declared war on the Order of Nations for Peace on August 17, 2012, officially making it part of the war. It also started its military expansion campaign, aiming at expanding the ground force by 8x (to around 24 million infantry) and its navy by 3x (to around 300 ships) by the end of September. This was followed two days after by the declaration of war by the Fzanti Empire on the liberal powers. The Kada Empire, being the last major Appearence Imperial League member not involved, began discussing the possibility with its new close ally, Orin. One day prior to this, two major attacks begun. In the north east, the Bazanian Empire attacked the Nonan Monarchy's capital, Nonan II, with some defense from Manaki, and in the west, the Kandan Republic attacked the Jankan Empire's Nakar IV. The morning following this, shortly before the Fzanti declaration on August 29, Manaki attacked the Jankan Empire's Janka III, their only other planet in the same system as the capital. Within a day of the battles commencing, invasions were sparked at the first two battles, though at Janka III, forces surrendered the planet in order to retreat to the capital. The invasion of Nonan II was disrupted when an allied joint-forces operation distracted the bombardment and turned it in to a space battle, while ground forces landed reinforcements on the planet. The space battle was won by the marauding Bazanians, but at the cost of securing said reinforcements's position on the planet. Two more fronts opened up by the end of the month. Lunor attacked Qanti at the battle of Porilan, and Techia attacked southern Manaki territories at the battle of Namo. Both fronts went well, initially, for the attackers, hinting that civilizations were prioritizing offensive doctrines over defensive. Lunoric forces dispatched the Qantish defense fleet and began bombardment while their small ground forces were still in preparation at home for an invasion. When naval reinforcements arrived for the Qantish in the form of the Fzanti Empire, a larger space battle occurred for control over the planet's gravity well. The attempt at stopping the Lunoric attack failed, however; Lunor's unique space fortress with mid-battle ship-repairing capabilities playing a large role in winning the second skirmish. Meanwhile at Namo, outnumbered Manaki forces could do little to defend the small planet from attack from the technologically-superior Techian forces. Bombardment began, but supply became an issue, highlighting a possible theme throughout the war for the Techian–Manaki front. Orin was able to replenish forces considerably. Marauding forces from Nakar IV, Janka and those nearly-constructed around various Manaki colonies were called to action, and the Techians were successfully routed before a ground forces could be assembled in orbit. September 2012 The focus of the southern Manaki defensive fleet was quickly changed, and the fleet was split in to two. One group would hold the fort at Namo (a larger defensive fleet than was previously stationed there), while another would assemble in the north-east of the system to prepare for a battle to retake control of Nonan II. ONP intelligence operations had yielded more successfully than those of their enemy, and it was discovered that the Bazanians would not have completely repaired their fleet from prior battle damages until later in the month. ONP, therefore, sped up the rallying of allied forces; even some forces from Iaondi and Kandan assisted in deploying ships. However, their attempts to rally enough forces were unsuccessful. They had battled an outnumbered Bazanian force earlier on, and had lost terribly. They did not want to risk another loss without a force at least 1.5× the size of the marauding Bazanians. Meantime, ground continued to be made at all three planetary battles: 15% of Nakar had been conquered, 9% of Janka II, and 17% of Nonan. The battles on the two Jankan planets were becoming desperate: Kamikazi tactics were being used, and the Jankans initiated a policy in which they would not surrender until all military forces were destroyed. The situation in Nona was relatively stable compared to Janka, with the economy still able to resupply and reinforce forces at a considerable rate. Lunor launched a ground invasion of Porilan and set up a defensive field around the planet. Zubadans offered assistance in the form of both a fleet and several ground units, substantially decreasing the odds for Qanti. The Lunor forces, while small in number, were abundant in technology and training, whereas the Zubadans offered experience, and were thus provided a fear factor. Despite Qanti's obvious geographical advantage from knowing the land, both sides knew the liberals had superiority. October 2012 October was begun with a significant technological development. Bazanian forces began to utilize robotic infantry, whose development had been ongoing for several years now, in urban combat. They made sure only to deploy the robots alongside human infantry in fronts which they were being victorious, so that the enemy could not capture any models. They were capable of receiving vocal and radio commands, rather than being remote-controlled, and were fully autonomous at shooting enemies. Like all computer systems, especially ones such advanced and untested for their time, they had bugs: It was common for them to act on commands that were not meant for them, shoot at non-targets, and simply stop functioning, terminally. Nonan intelligence had suspicions that the robots were being deployed, but the dire situation on the planet meant that the Nonans could not put resources in to researching and developing their own models, and the blockade in orbit meant that communicating their existence to allies was impossible. In early October, Techia launched another larger assault on Namo, which was now fortified with more orbital defensive fields. Orin's involvement in the war was now much more apparent, with Techians using Daf Orin as a base of operations and recruiting more volunteers from the planet. The liberals agreed with each other to not try to get Orin involved until the situation in Nona was improving and the Techians were driven out of the south. The biggest space battle to date in the war now ensued over Namo. It was incredibly strung-out, with Manaki employing hit and run tactics and using their powerful and very numerous space stations as bases of operations. Bombardment began almost as soon as the space battle did, highlighting an experimental change in doctrine from first conquering orbit then the planet, to attempting both at the same time. The Techians felt this was a requirement as the high-firepower low-mobility space stations meant that conquering orbit was much more difficult and a much more time-consuming task than it was previously. In addition to this, Manaki did not have a space infantry force, meaning Techians could easily take control of the space stations and use them against their liberal adversaries, as opposed to just destroying them. Their space infantry were well-trained, too, with experience from the Kortorisan-TEC war coming in to great effect. This had the side-effect of defending planets being able to receive external reinforcements while ground battles were ensuing, as orbit had not been completely blockaded. The planet's shield was successfully pierced within 12 hours, the new and improved Techian bombardment ordnance and relatively weak Namo shield lending themselves to the short bombardment time. The massive space battle raged on for fifteen days, until the last space station was abandoned and scuttled by retreating liberal forces. members.]] Outside the war, the Alliance of Neutral Civilizations was formed, a military alliance between civilizations which aims to discourage belligerents from attacking neutral civilizations using a defensive pact. It made the political landscape clear with regards to the war: Major absent civilizations included the Andur Empire, Hzian Empire, Risuk and Orin. Meanwhile, the capital of Nakar IV had been captured in a surprise invasion by Kandan, Iaondi and Atalanti forces, prompting a vacuum of power on the planet and rupturing military communication networks. The administration was captured, as well as a few key military commanders. This hindered the defense of the planet, and conquests saw a spike in progress for a few days until the military sorted out its leadership, though the loss definitely hindered the efforts of the Jankans. The progress of various invasions now stood at: 28% for Nakar IV, 19% of Janka II, 24% of Nonan II. November 2012 The invasion of Namo finished come November 8, after around a month of fighting. Techia didn't expect anything less, as their target was only a mining colony with a small population. The forces took time to resupply and repair, and would stay there guarding the establishment of defensive structures in orbit over the planet for the rest of the month. Also in early November, the imperial forces launched another counter-offensive on Porilan, this time with Qanti, Fzanti, Bazanian and Techians forces involved. Though outnumbering and, in some respects, outgunning them, the Lunorics and Zubadans put up a long, drawn-out fight similar to the situation at Namo. The battle utilized space stations as bases of operations. The battle was not only restricted to vessels and craft, but also space infantry attempting to conquer orbital structures. This, along with a low supply rate due to long travel time, contributed to a slow-paced battle, consisting of assaults and skirmishes rather than one long battle phase. Nevertheless, the imperialists now had a base of operations in orbit over Porilan – ground forces could now finally be reinforced, and resupplies were more accessible. The battle in space would rage on throughout the rest of November, with progress largely stagnant once the Imperial forces had about 35% of the orbital area. Manaki's research had yielded success: On November 15, they deployed a large, experimental sensor and interdictor field (SIF) between Sieano and imperial-conquered Namo. The field was a sort of cosmographical defensive line: It consisted of a line of sensor pods, each capable of detecting ships in hyperspace up to 35 lightyears away. Each sensor pod had a maximum cargo of 60 interdictor pods, which had five modules: Communications with a 17.5 lightyear range, RCS for minor sub-light manoeuvring, a hyperdrive, a non-renewable power generator, and an interdiction emitter. Once sensors had picked up enemy vessels, and Manaki military command had given a signal to proceed, an automated process would launch an interdiction pod in to the path of enemy ships in hyperspace, and interdict them. The interdiction only had an effective range of about 259 exameters, meaning a ship would take about five days to reach the pod and destroy it. The pods have enough power to emit for 10 days, as well as a return trip from the sensor pod and back. They are pre-programmed to rendezvous with the sensor pod after 4 days, as to avoid destruction. No nations other than Manaki knew of their existence or deployment, and Techian ships did not have the sensor range to detect the sensor pod nor the sensor accuracy to detect the interdictor pod (when not emitting), so the Manaki expected the Techians to discover their existence only when a ship had been interdicted. December 2012 In order to divert Zubadan forces from assisting the Lunorics in invading Porilan, Techia and Fzanti planned to launch an assault on Zubada's, Carta. Their intention was not to invade the planet, so no real ground forces were prepared. The assault was launched on December 12, with 150 Zubadan versus 170 imperial ships. Tactics used purposefully made the battle slow-paced, but by this point in the war, conquering the gravity well of a planet was much slower than initially due to all the civilian space stations outfitted for military purposes, defending the planet and giving defending forces bases of operations. As expected, Zubadan forces were called from Porilan to defend, though only a quarter due to the still-raging battle over the planet. Additionally, the constant supply of ships outgoing from Carta to Porilan was diverted to the effort over the planet. Though seemingly small, the impact this had on the battle over Porilan was fairly large. Imperial forces were able to make much more progress in orbit, while the battle on the ground continued to shift from the liberal's favor. Surely enough, the Techians advance begun on December towards the Sieano System. They were caught by the SIF field successfully, and forces were able to be rallied from not only Sieano, but Plaguis. The battle begun on the 19th of December, with half a day's worth of travel left until the Techians could have downed the interdictors. Superior technology and strategy led to a quick victory by the Techians, but not at a considerable loss to the Manaki and Kandans. They were, however, forced to shut the field down in order to retreat using hyperspace. In this time, the Techians were able to quickly locate and destroy the sensor module (which now contained the recalled interdictor pod) while it was offline, disabling any more delays of their advance towards the planet, granted that they still wished to attack. They did not, however, and instead relocated to a nearby semi-terrestrial planet to wait for reinforcements. This new base, located on the newly-named planet of Extirid, would soon become a major base for the Techians in their assault against Sieano. Numerous space stations were moved from Techian-occupied Namo to Extirid, and a sensor field was constantly being set up and developed with the intention of rivalling the Manaki SIF line in terms of intelligence value. By the end of the month, forces had begun preparing for an invasion. January 2013 On January 2, Liberals launched a surprise counter-offensive on the invading Bazanian forces on Nonan II. Their fleet had been preparing and receiving reinforcements for months, following a failed attempt soon after the battle was first started on the planet. Little did they know that more Bazanian and Fzanti forces were hiding on several planets spread across the Nonan System. Now, the biggest battle yet commenced over the planet. Manaki, Kandan, Iaondi and Atalant forces were staged against Bazanian and Fzanti forces, the imperials with technological superiority. The opportunity was taken to land more reinforcements for the defending Nonans on the planet while the battle raged on in orbit, though it was clear that when the battle started the imperials had the advantage once again. Liberal forces were unable to establish or maintain a beachhead in orbit over the planet, and were forced to retreat within 2 hours of the battle starting. January 10 saw the Lunorics beginning to lose battles in orbit over the planet, despite their continued success on the ground against imperial-reinforced Qanti forces. The imperial diversion at Carta and subsequent lack of Zubadan reinforcements had appeared to have worked, though the Lunorics responded by ordering more reservists to the planet; notably, the second of their two fortresses was deployed. As well as providing an obvious firepower advantage, the conquered ground on the planet meant that materials could be shipped to the fortresses and used to construct more ships there and then. Manpower was provided by transfer from their own planets – they did not trust captured Qanti military personnel enough. Imperial advancements in orbit were stalled by the end of the month, the counter-offensive at Nonan II and subsequent need to reconstruct Fzanti ships playing a large role in this. The diversionary battle at Carta was deemed to be too costly by the imperial forces, and forces were withdrawn on January 17. The majority of ships were sent to reinforce against the ever-increasing Lunoric naval presence around Porilan, while some other ships were distributed to the Nonan and southern Manaki fronts. Upon the arrival of a Techian invasion force, a well-defended Extirid colony was regarded as a capable base of operations by the Techian military command. Forces now departed to meet the defending Liberal forces at Sieano. The battle ensued on January 28, with Techians using rush tactics to great effect and established a beachhead in orbit quickly, with bombardment commencing shortly after. The high-morale Techians fought well against their outnumbering—though outgunned—liberal adversaries, which comprised of Manaki, Kandan and Iaondi naval forces. Planetary bombardment would not see a piercing of Sieano's shield before the end of the month, the situation on the ground being of low importance until more of the gravity well was conquered. February 2013 February saw further gains being made on all fronts, the ever-growing Lunoric and renewed Zubadan presences around Porilan outweighing the imperial reinforcements granted by calling off the assault on Carta. Techians broke through the planetary shield on Manaki's Sieano, and were able to begin a full planetary assault on February 9. Despite the small size of the terrestrial planet—both in terms of land and population—Manaki and her allies put up a substantial fight for the planet, due to it being a major naval construction site. Techia anticipated this, and issued much more forces to the effort than that seen at Namo, with volunteers from Orin making up a large fraction of their manpower. Good ground was made in rushing the ill-experienced defenders in the first few weeks, though progress slowed as the end of the month approached. March 2013 Following many attempts to draw forces out of the Nonan system and launch a counter-offensive, liberal forces decided to take their advancements slowly, and set up numerous military bases surrounding Nonan II, even going so far as to approaching the Bazanian systems of Derta and Trinia IV. Patrolling forces would meet in battle on March 16, marking the first of many skirmishes surrounding the Nonan system. The Bazanians increased their patrolling efforts in an attempt to locate the eight outposts now founded on various barren planets, and managed to locate four before launching their first assault. The battle of Wisca now commenced, with a contingent of around 90 Bazanian ships attacking a well-defended outpost of 30 Iaondi and Atalant ships and various orbital stations. Newfounded space infantry forces—the development of which was supported by Techians—proved once again to be superior to marines once the stations' shields were pierced. A breif battle for control of a sensor station on the surface didn't go so well for regular infantry, though; the defending Atalant ground forces providing a particularly difficult campaign that would end within 5 days. The outpost was conquered by March 22. Elsewhere, the Jankan leadership on isolated-Nakar IV initiated a full surrender, with over 80% of their planet conquered, on March 20, ending a 7 month and 2 day battle for control of the planet. The battle saw the loss of over 55 million lives, the majority of which were Jankan military forces. A 2 million-strong Kandan infantry force (with vehicle and craft complements) stay behind to maintain order on the war-torn planet, and to make sure the transition to Kandan leadership went relatively smoothly. The blockade was not lifted, and to the rest of the impieralists and indeed the press, it appeared the planet was still in a battle. The surrender freed up a large portion of the Kandan ground forces for deployment against the Techians in the south and Bazanians in the near east. Lunoric scouts had located a small terran planet in the region between Lunor and Qanti, though significantly closer to the latter. The civilization proceeded to colonize the planet, naming in Grendon, and planned to use it for manufacturing, using materials imported from Lunor proper until it could be self-sufficient in getting its own. This was expected to happen by June, since reserves of various minerlas used to construct military assets were continuing to be found. April 2013 In early April, Liberal forces were on the verge of retreating from the naval battle at Sieano. A much-needed reinforcement package from relieved forces at the now-concluded battle of Nakar IV provided them the morale and military might they needed to begin winning skirmishes, and begin retaking space stations. Liberal space infantry technology—Atalant in particular—had progressed to the point where they could viably launch attacks on space stations in the hopes of conquering them, a much easier and less costly and risky method than just destroying them. Ground forces would stall the advance of the Techians on the surface by April 16, when the first gains were made. Meantime, the Nonan government signed its surrender to the Bazanians on April 11. The Nonan Monarchy was incorporated as a vassal state to the Bazanians: Its government was left autonomous, but its military was formally "disbanded", though the majority of them—both in terms of manpower and equipment—were absorbed in to the Bazanian Armed Forces. This was in addition to their new financial taxations. Bazanian and Fzanti forces would consolidate their occupation of the planet for the remainder of the month, while planning and preparing for more battles. May 2013 On May 14, the Bazanian and Fzanti empires launched a two-headed assault against two Manaki military colonies in the north: Chilp and Accen. The battles are ongoing, though progress is being made much slower than at the battle of Wisca. Meantime, the Jankan Empire signed a surrender on May 29 after the capitol of Janka II was taken over by marauding Liberal forces. The Order of Nations for Peace was to partition the territories up and manage any administration needed. They set up a transitional government, consisting of a 7-strong oligarchy at the top tier of power, with each member state of the ONP electing their own leader. They will hold all the power until administration of the state, or indeed how territories are dealt out, are decided on. Since Nakar IV has already been agreed to the Kandans, Manaki and Iaondi are expected to gain the bulk of territory on Janka II. Manaki – being federated itself, cosmographically-local and providing the largest effort to taking the planet – is expected to control the most territory of the two main liberal forces. A larger force than that staged at Nakar IV was left behind, numbering almost 4 million troops. Technology Technology played a large role in the war, since it was one of the factors that could give a force an advantage over a larger rival. A relatively stagnant military technology advancement in recent years gave civilizations large areas for improvement, resulting in a diverse technology range. Early in the war, major technological developments included a large overhaul of space infantry, the introduction of mobile vessel-fortresses for space, robotic infantry, and sensor and interdictor defensive lines. Overview of forces The following is a table overviewing the advantages and disadvantages of various forces. Deployment :This section is purely to keep track of all naval forces involved in the war, rather than doing it on the military pages. :Ship counts are in parenthesis * Liberal powers: ** *** 1st fleet (12) – Atalanti IV *** 2nd fleet (10) **** 2 of 10: Atalanti IV **** 8 of 10: Atalanti IV (reconstructing until September 3) *** 3rd fleet (15) – Atalanti IV *** 4th fleet (15) – Atalanti IV *** 5th fleet (12) – Atalanti IV (constructing until September 2) *** 6th fleet (10) – Atalanti IV (constructing until September 15) ** *** 1st fleet (43) – Siandi *** 2nd fleet **** 21 of 26: Yurando **** 5 of 26: Sjutnarevo *** 3rd fleet (18) – Nakar IV (battle) *** 4th fleet (39) – Nakar IV (battle) *** 5th fleet (15) – Linidia *** 6th fleet (31) – Flascus *** 7th fleet (48) – Siandi (constructing until September 13) *** 8th fleet (26) – Lanidia (constructing until September 18) *** 9th fleet (35) – Yurando (constructing until September 11) *** 10th fleet (17) – Lanidia (constructing until September 30) *** 11th fleet (47) – Siandi (constructing until September 30) ** *** 1st fleet (24): Kandan Prime *** 2nd fleet (25): Nakar IV (battle) *** 3rd fleet (25): Nakar IV (battle) *** 4th fleet (25): Nakar IV (battle) *** 5th fleet (25): Nakar IV (battle) *** 6th fleet (34): Kandan Prime *** 7th fleet (29): Kandan Prime (constructing until September 1) *** 8th fleet (38): Kandan Prime (constructing until Augsut 29) *** 9th fleet (45): Kandan Prime (constructing until September 9) *** 10th fleet (25): Kandan Prime (constructing until September 9) ** *** 1st fleet **** 1st battlegroup ***** 1st task force (51) – Porilan (battle) ***** 2nd task force (44) – Hadro IV ***** 3rd task force ****** Battlecruiser – Porilan (battle) ****** 9th unit (13) – Patrolling 2800 ly from Yinto ****** 10th unit (16) – Patrolling 2800 ly from Yinto ****** 11th unit (16) – Porilan (battle) ****** 12th unit (17) – Porilan (battle) **** 2nd battlegroup ***** 4th task force (49) – Porilan (battle) ***** 5th task force (47) – Plaroa ***** 6th task force (47) – Yinto **** 3rd battlegroup ***** 7th task force (50) – Yinto (constructing until September 1) **** 2 battleships – Porilan (battle) *** Fortress – Porilan (battle) ** *** 1st fleet **** 17 of 35: Sieano (reconstructing until September 12) **** 18 of 35: Sieano *** 2nd fleet (25) – Sieano (reconstructing until August 30) *** 3rd fleet **** 36 of 61: 326.01°/5825 ly **** 25 of 61: Theiao (reconstructing until August 29) *** 4th fleet (74) – Yerk *** 5th fleet (36) – on route to Siaol for August 31, 2012, 11:44 *** 6th fleet (15) – Plaonoria (reconstructing until September 2) *** 7th fleet (48) – Sjutnarevo *** 8th fleet (33) – Plaonoria *** 9th fleet (48) – Plaguis *** 10th fleet (35) – Janka III (battle) *** 11th fleet (67) – **** 37 of 67: Plao **** 30 of 67: Onhka (reconstructing until September 6) *** 12th fleet (42) – Janka III (battle) *** 13th fleet (27) – Ekna (constructing until September 2) *** 14th fleet (44) – Yerk (constructing until September 16) ** *** 96 of 96: Nonan II (destroyed) ** *** 183 of 264: Carta *** 25 of 264: Carta (reconstructing until September 21) *** 52 of 264: Carta (constructing until September 10) *** 4 of 264: Sjutnarevo * Imperial powers: ** *** 1st fleet (40) – Plaero (reconstructing until September 30) *** 2nd fleet (80) – Nonan II (battle) *** 3rd fleet **** 4th group (24) – Derta **** 5th group (24) – Trinia VII *** 4th fleet **** 6th group (15) – Plaero **** 7th group (15) – Plaero **** 8th group (15) – Nonan II (battle) ***** 10 of 15: Plaero (reconstructing until August 27) ***** 5 of 15: Nonan II (battle) *** 5th fleet (40) – Plaero (reconstructing until September 8) *** 6th fleet **** 13th group (11) – Plaero (reconstructing until August 29) **** 14th group (26) – Plaero (constructing until September 2) **** 15th group (15) – Plaero (constructing until August 27) *** 7th fleet **** 16th group (23) – Plaero (constructing until September 17) **** 17th group (39) – Plaero (constructing until September 15) **** 18th group (54) – Plaero (constructing until September 27) ** *** 1st fleet (37) – Efalium *** 2nd fleet (6) – 10 lightyears from Porilan *** 3rd fleet (78) – Janoria *** 4th fleet (42) – Boskoros *** 5th fleet (14) – Efalium *** 6th fleet (38) – Nonan II (battle) *** 7th fleet (57) – Janoria (constructing until September 16) *** 8th fleet (27) – Efalium (constructing until September 13) *** 9th fleet (13) – Janoria (constructing until September 21) *** 10th fleet (29) – Boskoros (constructing until October 29) *** 11th fleet (35) – Janoria (constructing until October 4) *** 12th fleet (63) – Efalium (constructing until October 29) *** 13th fleet (51) – Janoria (constructing until October 29) ** *** 1st task force (25) – Janka II *** 2nd task force (25) – Janka III *** 3rd task force (25) – Nakar IV *** 4th task force **** 12 of 25: Janka II **** 13 of 25: Janka II (reconstructing until August 27) *** 5th task force (25) – Nakar IV *** 1 supership – Janka II *** 1 supership – Nakar IV ** *** 27 of 92: 10 lightyears from Porilan *** 21 of 92: Onia (constructing until September 12) *** 8 of 92: Dauinche (constructing until September 12) *** 10 of 92: Twiqess (constructing until September 12) *** 19 of 92: Porilan (constructing until September 12) ** *** 1st fleet **** 1st element (28) – Levalmyr (battle) **** 2nd element (21) – Potecon **** 3rd element (51) – (battle)) *** 2nd fleet **** 4th element (10) – on route to Porilan for September 5, 08:47 **** 5th element (20) – Telok **** 6th element (26) ***** 22 of 26: Namo (battle) ***** 4 of 26: (reconstructing until September 15) *** 3rd fleet **** 43 of 112: Potecon **** 70 of 112: Potecon (reconstructing until September 5) *** 4th fleet (62) – (constructing until September 5) *** 5th fleet (98) – (constructing until September 25)